Certain archery bows, such as compound bows, store energy by a cable arrangement involving a bowstring, rotational elements and additional cable portions extending between the respective ends of the bow. In certain arrangements, cable guards are used to engage the cable arrangements to provide clearance, assisting the bowstring and an arrow to be drawn and released without interference from other cable portions.